


A Promising Chance for All

by RKirby_AG07



Series: Fantastic Beast in Middle Earth [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Elf!Newt, Elfling!Luna, Elfling!Neville, Elfling!Teddy, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, elfling!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKirby_AG07/pseuds/RKirby_AG07
Summary: Death and Magic want to give their children a second chance to make things right. But at the cost of Harry Potter, the very person prophecy involved around. Instead of ending his life they give him a new one with loved ones who cared for and cherished him as if he was their own to a whole new world. Namo owes Death a deal after all and Magic knew that Yavanna would love to welcome new creatures to her gardens.[ON HITAUS]





	1. Prologue: Rewritten and Made a New

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first posting of FanFiction and I really loved writing this. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything of the following. The rightful owners are J.R.R Tolkien and J.K Rowling. Please don't sue me, I don't have much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death and Magic want to give their children a second chance to make things right. But at the cost of Harry Potter, the very person prophecy involved around. Instead of ending his life they give him a new one with loved ones who cared and cherished him as if he was their own to a whole new world. Namo owes Death a deal after all and Magic knew that Yavanna would love to welcome new creatures to her gardens.

Death and Magic watched many of Fates weaving come to life, while others are left untold. Great cities and monuments build then only to be torn down by the ravage of time. Many people whether for good or bad have come and gone. They were ever watchful of the those who were sewed into fate and destiny, watched the struggles of every individual and the life that was laid out for them.

Harry James Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived was one of many who came before him but that did not make it any easier to handle. For Magic loved every one of her children and to oversee what lay ahead and what was to come always made her heartache. Death itself admire those who always tried even when the odds were against them felt some sympathy when it ended. Death must always leave its feelings out while they judge and observe the actions of every living being.

And what they saw was no happy ending either way for the young hermaphrodite. Harry Potter’s life has not been good at all. After the madman, Voldemort formally known as Tom Riddle killed the child’s loving parents he was left to live with his horrid relatives. Unloved, starved, beaten down, and scared for the most part and at the beginning of his life force into doing hard labor. But the worst of it has yet to begin for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had plans for young Harry that were nothing in the child's best interest but his own. Plans that could tear the last chance to save the wizarding world.

Many innocent lives who followed Magic would be lost in the grand scheme of those who let their selfish intents and greed take over. Magic couldn’t help but feel disappointed in some of her children for they have allowed to let the magic to grow weak and disappear. Some of them completely ignorant of the wrongs and crimes they have done to magic herself. Not just to her but their fellow brethren as well. The world was heading for a steep fall and there was no way to stop this end. Death was to not all pleased for its gifts were being used for selfishness and some not. Death was disappointed by the two older brothers the original owners. Satisfied with the youngest and even smiled when he greeted them as a friend. Now to see the last descendant of the line and the worst has yet to come was upsetting.

So it was then in a deciding factor of both deities to see Fate and ask her if they can change the of all involved.  
Fate saw the two beings approach her domain knowledge of what they would ask of her. It was not in her power and to write the destinies of others but to weave the outcome of the decision made. And although Fate knew that what was set in motion could not stop it can be changed and adapt. So, therefore, she steps back from her work and watched as both Magic and Death step forward into the world to add a new work of weaving into the plan.

* * *

 

During Summer of August 1997

Newt Scamander the famous Magizoologist and author of the book ‘Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' never in all his one-hundred years of life that he would ever love someone like a parent. Heck, he never believed he would become a parent. Not after the heartbreak that happened so long ago with the man he thought would love him just as much. To only find out from his amazing, now longtime and good friend Porpentina Goldstein that he only wanted his status to raise him higher. His status as a Hermaphrodite that his parents even hid from his older brother for fear that it might slip up by accident. They were rare enough as it is that to marry and have offspring with one was seen as the highest blessing that Magic herself could gift.

It was right after she and Newt started to go out but in the end, decide they were better off as friends. They did not regret though as Tina had become and was still the head Auror of Macusa and was regarded as the best. Plus she couldn’t help but enjoy being an aunty and now grand aunty. While Newt went to back to traveling and became the best Magizoologist in the world. He had revealed to her about his hermaphrodite status and all the more respect him for his trust in her to keep it hidden. Tina and he ended up obliviating and raided his place and anywhere he had been to make sure the man Graves he stays quiet and away from Newt and didn’t leave any clues behind. But now never before did he ever thought that he would meet another like him and end up becoming a maternal figure for the child. Certainly not at his old and graying age even though Tina kept insisting that he still got it and at one-hundred years.

Harry Potter the-Boy-Who-Lived and the one Rubeus Hagrid the groundskeeper wrote about his worries to was the child he loved as his own. Though he insisted that he was no longer eleven years old anymore at seventeen now. Surely, he was big enough to not curl up on the sofa to sleep with his familiar Hedwig snuggled up to his chest like a teddy bear. Newt could not help but smile lovingly at the teen as he still saw the sweet tiny boy whose walls were built up so high he thought he never get through to him, now always sought him out for reassurance that he loved Harry no matter what. It was Rubeus Hagrid the groundskeeper, mayhap not been the sharpest tool in the shed but knew some things weren’t right somehow and sought the help of Newt Scamander out. He explained in his letter he had a bad feeling ever since he picked up tiny baby Harry from his godfather Sirius Black’s arms that it seems… wrong.

Newt was enjoying a nice lunch with his friend Tina at that time in his home office where he helps heal and protect many a fantastic beast that are in need. When a lovely snowy white owl came knocking at his window. It was not strange to get letters at lunch or any time of the day or night as he always had an ear out if he was needed for advice or it was an emergency. No, it was the contents of the writer and what is asked of him.

He didn’t know what to make of it at the time but the groundskeeper of Hogwarts Hagrid had asked him to keep these letters and the content of them hidden and secret from Albus Dumbledore. He had met the kind and gentle half-giant at one of the Orders of Merlin meetings and was excited to have found another who love all magical creatures regardless if they were dangerous or not. The groundskeeper had the love and respect for all creatures but didn’t know how to handle some of the beasts when introducing them to another person or party. So he proposes the offer to teach and help Hagrid with everything he learned from his time traveling the world. Newt could see the great potential for the half-giant in not just becoming a teacher but a good representation for those who were of creature inheritance like Filius Flitwick the half-goblin charms professor.

It had been a while since he had heard from Hagrid and was glad to receive a letter from him. But the magizoologist was not expecting the half-giant to keep something from Dumbledore. He knew of Hagrid’s trust in the old wizard, so why all of the sudden was he keeping Dumbledore out of this.

Together they had read over the misspelled letter and could not believe what they had read. Hagrid recounted the events that happen from the half-giant taking the small babe to Dumbledore the handing over to Lily’s Muggle sister who hated magic and her whale of a husband. Seeing eleven-year-old Harry Potter skinny, starved, and beaten down with some bruises peeking through the ill fitted clothes. Questioning Headmaster Albus why he left him to his Aunt instead of another who would loved him. The believible liar that falls from the Headmaster mouth. To the events of a troll breaking into the castle, a thief and speculated rumors surround of how Harry was involved. Harry asking and pleading to the headmaster to stay at the castle. Finally, to Hagrid giving a last gift as he saw Harry off to go back to his horrendous relatives and feeling bad about lying to Harry, asking if he could borrow Hedwig the snowy white owl as he didn’t think the other owls would be able to reach his friend in time. Just to get this very letter to Newt.

Newt took a moment to think it over and absorb what he had just read he see why Hagrid did not want Dumbledore to know. Even though he trusted Albus in the past he decided to cut communication with him after Grindelwald was captured as he noticed that there was something off about the wizard. Tina was glad as she too notices something off. He seems to always play favorites for the light side and judge others who were more of gray magic or black harshly. Not even giving them a chance. It seems only to get worse over time as he became the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Both shock by what they have read they turned their attention to the innocent looking re-posted letter that was still in the envelope. With a hesitated hand Newt picked up the letter and opened it. Tina stood up and came around the desk over to his shoulder to read the letter as well.

It was worse than they have originally had thought. Whatever Albus Dumbledore goal was it sure wasn’t for the ‘greater good’ as he would eloquently put it. Harry Potter’s Aunt did not love her nephew and it definitely showed in this letter. She didn't even know her own sister was dead if it had to be mention in a letter. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley was being paid to keep the boy and to abuse him however they saw fit to keep him in line. And as Harry’s guardians, they had access to some of the fortunes that were left behind for him by his parents after he starts to attend Hogwarts of course. This was nothing but absolutely disgusting and immoral on all fronts.

Newt Scamander was outrage. How could the man he once helped do this to someone no less an innocent child? Snapping herself into the Head Auror of Fifty years now she put her hand on Newt’s hands to stop him before he ripped the letter and only evidence they had right now to shreds. Gently prying the letter away from his shaking hands and kneel down in front of him meeting her longtime friend eye to eye. “I know you outrage Newton but we need a plan if we have any chance of helping this boy. Hagrid sent you this letter asking for your help. You can do this but only if you keep a level head.”

Tina was right. “Alright first we have to see if we can find a way to contact Harry without Dumbledore ever finding out.”

Here they were now, six years later after meeting the eleven year old. Hagrid had used Harry’s owl Hedwig as the messenger and she had made them follow her to where her master lived and returned to him. It was not as perfect as the Dursley set and staged their home out to be. Harry was locked up in his own room and it was just the beginning week of the summer break. Already Tina had spotted the signs of abuse from where they shrouded. There's a reason why even after fifty years she was still Head Auror at her age as her attention to detail, sharpness and experience was invaluable as she spotted the blood wards surrounding the house and some possible watchful eyes. It was only when Harry went out to run errands for his slave driver of an aunt, far from the observers that they were able to introduce themselves to the young man for a bit as Hagrid’s friend and mentor. They began to meet in secret and slowly but surely the child started to open up to them and from then on they were swept up into the mess and few precious moments of Harry Potter's life.

“Did he fall asleep crying, again?” the lovable herbologist Neville looking to his best friend and brother in-heart fret in his tone as he came up the stairs carrying a tray of food.

“Let him grieve, Neville. You know it’s not easy to have lost someone right in front of you.” Luna whispered airily to her soul brother as she covered her other brother and his familiar owl with a knitted blanket. Newt shook his head side to side with nothing but a smile. As he would not even start on how he ended up adopting more than just one into his maternal care. Newt could not help but love Harry, Luna and Neville as if they were his own and would not change it his odd family for anything in the world.

Recounting all of Harry struggles was not easy as the young man school years and at his relatives' house got worse. From the first day of Hogwarts to following the years the drama, events and near death experience. Accused of being a dark wizard for being a parselmouth. Meet his godfather only for a moment before he had to leave and escape as he was still a convict imprisoned falsely. To Albus to interfere and tell Black to stop communicating with him to keep his godson ‘safe’. Sneaking around into Hogwart secret tunnels to meet his godson and have a few moments to bond. Losing his first love by the very man who betrayed and killed his parents. Learning that his two first friends spied on him for Dumbledore and Harry tries to act normally after the discovery. And this year before summer only for it to end as his godfather fell into the Veil.

He could not blame Harry to feel forlorn and lost, he had just watched his own godfather slip through his fingers and fall into the Veil. Sirius Black never stop thanking him for looking after his godson and caring for him when he was the one who should have been there for Harry. In the end Sirius Black was able to see and help be there for Harry at the very last moment.

Newt hugged his son to him as Harry cried. Cried all the years of being an unnatural freak to his relatives. To not meeting the expectations of being the proper Boy-Who-Lived. And for the loss of his godfather who came back for Harry and to be the father he needed, only to lose him again with no chance of seeing him until death. He cried all his heart had carried for so long until he fell asleep. It was then revealed from unknown source that Voldemort had created these Horcruxes. More than several and it did not take long for him to fit the puzzle pieces together with Tina when they asked a healer to swear an unbreakable vow to keep Harry’s checkup confidential until given permission. The scar on his forehead was not just a mark but a Horcrux making him the eighth. Harry was devastated.

He remember how stressed Tina was as she had no power in Britain. Constantly moving back and forth between here and America to complete her jobs as Head Auror. Her plan was to get inside the ministry and gain allies like Madam Bones yet her chances to speak with them without eavesdroppers or spies were slim at best. It only got more complicated when Voldemort got resurrected and Death Eaters broke out of Azkaban prison, they had to backtrack as they now had to deal with two forces. Rather than a handful of Ex-Death Eaters that was much easier to manage.

Newt sighed as he got up from the desk chair in the hideout he and Tina prepared with the help from her sister Queenie and husband Newt’s best friend Jacob, on the outskirts of Romania. He assured her that he, Hagrid and Remus would watch out for the young man. She didn’t like it but knew she could do more in America and maybe get some of her best Aurors over to Europe. At least it was nice to hear something good for once as Remus and Tonks told them about how they were going to be new parents. They even asked if Harry would be the godfa-.

A crash from the door was all the warning they had as Harry got up, they heard the sound of heavy footsteps, breaking, tearing and the tossing of items out there. A demanding yell to ‘find them” from a certain Malfoy was heard, as they waited inside the suitcase under the bed along with the creatures for what would happen next.


	2. Rewriting this story

I'm going to start overwriting this story.

Sorry, this took so long, life and going back to college have me busy. I had an idea but it became so hard to write, how this will go and now I am not so happy with how this started. And really need some ideas and would like your input. The comments you give will really help shape this story and how long this will be. Constructive criticism is also welcome. Please let me know what you guys thought. 

Also, need some help decided on some future pairings. And I am unsure who will go with who but have a few in mind. It doesn’t have to be a normal two couple as well. Could be a Threesome.

Few Examples: Newt Scamander/Beorn or Newt Scamander/Maglor. Maybe Neville Longbottom/Erestor or Neville Longbottom/Lindir, Luna Lovegood/Legolas or Luna Lovegood/Haldir, Harry Potter/Glorfindel or Elladan/Harry Potter/Elrohir.

Thank you so much to all those who have been reading and waiting. Don't worry I'll be back with an updated version of this as soon as possible.   
Thank you again and see ya soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading til the end. Please let me know how you like it or if I should change and improve it somehow. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and until then. See ya.


End file.
